


Awaken: Book I

by abcsupercorp



Series: My Spiritual Heart [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Christian Character, Christianity, Churches & Cathedrals, F/F, Mentions of Cancer, Original Fiction, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: After losing her battle to cancer, Sam Graves wakes up as an angel. With no memories of who she is, what she is, or where she's from, along with the fact everyone forgot about her after her death, she must now face a dark spirit that's been after her since before her birth.Awaken follows Sam's journey as she navigates the reality of being an angel and fighting off the darkness that's out to get her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: My Spiritual Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my original work inspired by one of my chapters in "The Flower In Bloom." all this work is mine. It's a mix of mythology, christology, supernatural, paranormal, romance, humor and more.

17-year-old Samantha "Sam" Judith Graves knew her fight with cancer was coming to a close. Her death was inevitable, and yet, something about her death was soothing to her. She'd no longer be in any pain. It would be a sad day, the day she passes, knowing she'd never see her family's faces again, or her friends, or her best friend who she harbored a deep love for, Mattlyn "Matty" Davidson. 

Eros, the Goddess of love, knew from the moment Samantha was born, she was meant to become an immortal angel, a spiritual being. after her death. Death is something common to angels, Gods, and Goddesses. Death was a symbol of a cycle being over and a symbol of life coming to a close. One's life reading its final chapter. When Samantha was born, Eros knew, knew that the baby with bright blue eyes and brown hair would be an angel. That in _17 years_ , she'd become her messenger. An angel. An angel of love. The angel of love. For the former angel of love, Sophia had chosen to give up her position as an angel of love to be with her lover. 

For Samantha, she wasn't afraid of dying, she was more afraid of what happened after she died. Growing up in a religious household, she'd been taught to pray every day, read the bible, and always love thy neighbor. Blessed with non-homophobic parents, Sam knew someday, she'd die and meet God. 

Near the day of her death, she knew it was coming, she knew by the end of the week, she'd be dead, so she planned to confess her feelings for Mattlyn in a way that maybe Mattlyn would love her back. 

"Mattlyn," Sam said while taking a sip of her diet coke. It's springtime, April 23rd, and it's shortly after Matty's 18th birthday, the two of them are having a picnic out by the lake, just behind Mattlyn's apartment. "Are you going to miss me when I die?"

Matty sighed loudly, she could feel her tears filling up her eyes. "Of course I'll miss you when you die, _Samantha_ , what kind of question is that?"

"If we could do one last thing together, what would it be?" Sam asked as the sun's rays shone on her face. She looked ill. She was skinny and barely ate any food. 

"I'd take you to Paris, just like we have always dreamed of," Matty replied. "Why are you asking all these questions?' 

"I can feel God wanting to take me soon." Sam responded, "He tells me it is time to say goodbye."

Matty broke out a sob, "I don't want you to go, Sam." she whispered, "I love you so much."

Seeing her best friend cry was too much for Samantha to handle, she found herself breaking out into a sob as well. "It'll be okay, Mattlyn, I promise." she leaned in, pressing their foreheads together, their eyes shut as tears spilled down their faces. 

"No," Matty said as she pulled back, "No it won't be okay, Sam, it won't be the same at all!"

"Mattlyn, I'm so sorry." Samantha said softly. "I know you're taking this the hardest."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Mattlyn argued, "You are an angel, Samantha Graves."

"Mattlyn, I need to tell you something, something that I've always wanted to tell you." Sam said, she gently grabbed Mattlyn's hand and sighed softly, "Mattlyn, I-" her voice cracked. "I'm in love with you."

Mattlyn's eyes went wide, "You are?" she asked softly.

"I've been in love with you since we met," Samantha said quietly. "For 10 years, I've been in love with you, _Mattlyn Rebecca Davidson._ "

"Sam, I-" Mattlyn didn't know what to say. Her best friend just confessed her love for her. 

"I know what you're going to say, Matty," Sam said as she cut Mattlyn off. "I know you don't feel the same way. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you because if I didn't, it would just eat me alive." She continued. "I'm so in love with you, Mattlyn."

"Sammy." Mattlyn's voice broke, "Sammy, I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt this way about me." 

"It's because I never wanted you to know," Sam said. She took a sip of water and laid down on the picnic blanket. Taking in the sun's warm rays. "But when I was diagnosed with cancer, I knew I had to tell you."

"Can we talk about this, please?" Mattlyn begged, "Please, don't push me away." 

Before Sam could answer, her mother called from Mattlyn's window. 

"Samantha, time to go home." Her mother, Judith said. "Come on sweetie."

Sam squeezed Mattlyn's hand, "I'll tell you later, okay?" 

"But Sam-" Mattlyn wanted to tell her how she felt back, but before she could, Sam got up and walked away. 

One cold night, April 26th, 2020, Samantha was rushed to the hospital. She started throwing up and she had a fever. 

"Samantha, how are you feeling?" Dr. Roberts asked. 

"Like shit," Samantha replied. "I'm so tired doc. I'm so, so tired." 

"Doctor," Said Samantha's Other mother, Jessica Graves, "Is she going to…"

"Why don't we talk outside?" Dr. Roberts said to Sam's parents. Mrs. and Mrs. Graves knew their daughter was going to die that night. So they agreed to step out and speak with the doctor. 

"Mrs. and Mrs. Graves. The cancer has spread too much to save her." Dr. Roberts informs the parents. "I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Graves let out a sob as Jessica wrapped her arms around her wife, trying to put on a tough face. Once they re-entered the room, Samantha was resting. 

Mattlyn Davidson came rushing to the hospital after being told that Samantha threw up and had a fever. She rushed into her best friend's hospital room.

"Sammy." Mattlyn said, "Sammy, are you okay?"

"Matty?' Sam asked, "Are you here?" 

"Yes, Sam." Mattlyn choked out. "I'm here, I'm right here."

"I'm so tired, Matty." Sam whispered softly, "My body... It's done fighting." 

Mattlyn grabbed a chair and pulled up by Sam's bedside. Sitting down, she grabbed her hand. "You can still beat this, Sam. You're tough as hell."

"Thank you for believing in me, Mattlyn," Sam said in a whisper, "I knew you'd always believe in me."

"Sammy, it's going to be okay. You're tough. You're tough as hell." Mattlyn whispered. "You're tough Sammy, you're so damn tough."

"My fight is over," Sam whispered. She felt her eyes drooping shut. "I love you, Mattlyn, I'll always love you." 

"Sam, please don't leave me," Mattlyn begged. She watched as Sam's eyes fluttered open and shut. Like she was trying to fight, fight because Matty asked her to. 

"Sam, sweetheart.." Jessica's broken voice said, "Sammy. baby, it's okay."

"We love you, Samantha." Said, Judith. "We love you _so, so_ much."

"And we know you're tired, honey." Jessica said, "It's okay. You don't need to keep fighting anymore."

"You've fought long and hard," Judith said. The parents walked over, Judith held Mattlyn in her arms as she spoke. "We will always be with you, just like we know you'll always be with us."

Tears spilled down Judith's face as she watched her daughter's eyes drift open and shut, slowly. 

"Sam.." Mattlyn said, "I'm going to miss you so much." she cried brokenly, "But if your fight is over, and you're ready to be with God.." she whispered, "Sam, it's okay to go."

Mattlyn watched as Sam's eyes shut and she could hear Sam take her last breath. Mattlyn sobbed into her best friend's mother's arms as Jessica and Judith sobbed over the loss of their youngest. 

"We need to call Henry and Madison," Jessica said.

"We should have told them sooner," Judith argued.

"Sam wouldn't have wanted them to come during school." Jessica reminded her wife. "It's going to be okay Judy," She said, "Our baby was tough." 

"Our baby is gone, Jess," Judith said brokenly. She cried softly as she placed a kiss on her daughter's head. 

"A tough girl she was." Jessica whispered as she too, placed a kiss on her daughter's head. 

  
  


Watching from up above, Eros watched as Sam's soul turned into a white glowing figure. She carefully watched as everybody mourned her death.

"What now?" Sophia asked. 

"Now, with Samantha gone, she is now an angel." Eros informed her. 

"What will happen now?" Asked Sophia. 

"Now we will prepare her for her battle." Eros informs her former angel. "Prepare a room for soon her body will be at rest."

"Yes ma'am." Sophia nodded. 


	2. Chapter I

Samantha's eyes fluttered open, it had been 3 weeks since her death, and she saw two women staring back at her. They looked fairly young, maybe late 20s - early 30s. 

“Hello, Samantha.” Eros said. Eros was a tall, dark skinned woman with brown eyes and a thick Scottish accent, she was beautiful, it were as if the sun kissed her skin. So beautiful that Sam found herself having an internal bisexual panic. “We are so happy you’re awake.”

"Who are you?" Sam asked, "How do you know my name?"

“We know everything about everyone.” Said the other woman, Sophia. Sophia was a tall, fair skinned, brown haired, green eyed woman with a thick Irish accent, something about her was striking as well. Sam internally cursed at herself. _No bisexual panic right now, Samantha._

"Well that's not creepy at all." Sam said with an eye roll. 

"Do you remember anything before you had awoken?" Eros asked. 

Samantha shook her head, "I don't remember anything." she paused, "But who are you?" 

"I am an angel." Sophia told her.

"And I am a goddess." Said Eros. 

Sam blinked twice, and then she busted out laughing, “Good one!” she said, she laughed harder that she felt tears build up in her eyes. “Seriously, _who_ are you?” 

Eros smiled, “We’re not joking sweet child.” she said, “We really are an angel and a Goddess.”

“Oh please.” Samantha waved off her comment like it was nothing, “Do you really expect me to _believe_ you?” she asked, “I’m 17, I’m not stupid.”

“Of course you’re not, Samantha. You are the chosen one.” Eros said.

Sam laughed harder, her laughter caused her ribs to hurt. “I’m serious, I think you people are crazy. There’s no such thing as Gods and Goddesses _or_ angels, they’re all myths in a book.” she said. “The only God I believe in is God himself.” 

“Ah yes,” Eros said, “Perhaps I can show you that I am indeed an Goddess.” she opened the palm of her hand and a red rose bloomed from it. “I can create life by just a wave of my palm.”

“That _has_ to be some kind of _magic trick._ ” Sam argued, still in denial.

“T’is not,” Eros replied. “Shall I show you more?” 

Sam rolled her eyes, these people had to have been crazy if they really expected her to believe they’re actually angels or Goddesses, but she decided to play into their little game. Maybe they’d have an explanation as to what the hell is going on if she just played their little game. “Sure.” 

Eros waved her palm in the air and a tiny ball of light appeared. The tiny ball of light fluttered around Sam’s nose and danced around. Eros smiled, “Put your finger out.”

Sam gave Eros a skeptical look but did as she was told. The ball of light landed onto Sam’s finger and transformed into a tiny baby fairy. “What the..” Sam said, “It’s a fairy.”

“Indeed.” Eros nods, “Gods and Goddesses’ often have fairies, pixies or sprites appear and be with them for assistance.” she said. She kissed the bud of the red rose she was gently stroking and the buds opened, revealing a sleeping baby pixie. 

"Okay…" Sam said, still skeptical. "Let's say, _hypothetically_ , I believe you. What does that mean?"

"It simply means you must prepare for training." Eros said to her.

"Training?" Sam raised a brow. 

“Yes,” Sophia spoke. She opened the palm of her hand and projected a bright light that filled up the room they were in. “You, Samantha, you’re.. you’re something special.” 

“What am I?” Sam asked, “I don’t know who or what the hell I am except for my name, I know nothing about anything before I woke up, I can’t remember _shit_!”

"Calm down, Samantha." Sophia told her, "Everything will make sense soon."

"No," Sam argued, "I believe you. I believe you're a Goddess and you're an angel. Just please. Please help me." she begged.

"You are an ethereal being, Samantha." Eros said. "You are no longer a mortal human."

"What.." Sam's voice trailed off, "You mean to tell me I'm an angel?" 

"Of the sorts, yes." Eros nodded, "You are indeed an angel." 

Sam blinked once, and stared at the woman in front of her. Her mind was racing. She had no real words. How is this possible? She's an angel? She'd surely remember if she were an ANGEL. 

"So, let me get this straight." Sam said, "You're a Goddess." she pointed at Eros, who nodded. "And you're an angel." She said as she pointed at Sophia. Sophia nodded. "And I am an angel as well." she pointed at herself.

"That is correct." Sophia replied. "This world is filled with mystical and magical things. You just have to know where to look."

"I still don't understand what you mean by my training." Sam told them.

"There is a certain darkness in the air." Eros said, "A certain darkness I cannot necessarily describe, but a darkness, that looms in the air, and only you, Samantha, can defeat it." 

"Me?" Sam asked, "I'm a 5"5, 115 pound, 17 year old, what could I possibly do?" 

"You are my messenger angel." Eros said, "Part of your training is to guide mortals on Earth into finding their soulmates."

"Soulmates?" Sam asked, "Why am I your messenger?"

"Sophia was my messenger, but she found love on Earth and she is willing to give up her immortality to be with her lover." Eros explained.

"Wow," Sam said, "That's actually really romantic." 

"You have a task." Sophia said, she waved her hand and a globe appeared. "You are in charge of protecting and guiding a young woman by the name of Mattlyn. She is your levity."

"My levity?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she is who you must protect and guard. You are her guardian angel. But she mustn't find out about you being an angel." Eros said, "You must keep your identity a secret."

"How am I supposed to be her guardian angel if she doesn't know I am an angel?" Sam asked, her brows furrowed. 

"It's easier said than done, but you must protect Mattlyn and yourself." Sophia said, "Mattlyn is looking for a roommate. You must find a way to connect with her and protect her. The darkness in the air is after you, Samantha, and with the darkness after you, it will also be after your levity." 

"Your task begins now." Eros said, "Good luck, Samantha."

"Wait-" Sam said, but before she could speak anymore, the Goddess waved her hand and Samantha stood outside of Mattlyn's apartment complex with a flier in her hand. 

"So this is my life now," Sam mumbled to herself, "Here goes nothing." 

Without a second thought, she knocked on Mattlyn's door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (11-01-2020): Hey guys, I changed it from 3 hours to 3 weeks.


End file.
